Variable airflow volume (VAV) systems can be used in commercial structures such as shopping malls, airports, stadiums, and office buildings. In contrast to some heating, ventilation, and cooling systems, VAV systems can change the volume of air that is passed through duct work instead of changing the temperature of the air. VAV balancing can be performed to calibrate parameters associated with the VAV system, which can help to ensure that a VAV system works efficiently and provides acceptable air quality.
VAV systems can employ a plurality (e.g., thousands) of VAV boxes, which can control the volume of air that is introduced into a space. VAV balancing can be performed on each VAV box, which can include opening and closing the damper in the VAV box, for example. Because a plurality of VAV boxes can be located in a structure, the time associated with balancing all VAV boxes in the structure can be substantial.